The Journal of Brilyn-3
by SheaBudder
Summary: The Prequel that leads to the Great Fall. Read as the Exo Warlock, Brilyn-3, investigate the Reef about spies being sent into the Last City. He confronts Prince Uldren, accompanied by another member of his Fireteam, and they find out what is happening
The Journals of the Fall

Chapter 1: The Crows

I am Brilyn-3, an Exo Warlock. My FireTeam is known as Fireteam Damascus. The six of us usually don't have official strike teams we usually take whoever is not helping Ikora, Cayde-6, or Zavala at the moment and make them come with us to help the three. Athena, Jago, and Kali, are currently hunting some Fallen Wolf Scavengers. Weksis, the Meek I believe. They're somewhere in the Ishtar Ruins in Venus. Xendalia, an Awoken Titan, is with me patrolling the borders of the City. Ky, the other Awoken Titan is at a bar in City, it's not even noon he is already getting drunk.

Xen and I are well hidden under a few trees and leaves. She is scouting with grassland with thermal binoculars. I look up in the sky and see a flock of crows, they fly under the clouds and start to form a V formation as they fly under the sun. I look away avoiding the sun and then I notice in the clouds, a stray crow, I recognized its design. Before I say a word I shoot at it and it starts landing down towards us.

"What the hell are you doing?" said Xen

"Do you see the crow?" I said

"Yeah, what about it?" she said

"I think it might be one of Prince Uldren's Crows." I said

The Crow landed on rock by us.

"I try my hardest to blend in and you just blow my cover." Said the Crow

"It can talk?" said Xendalia

"You can't believe that a crow can talk even though you've been brought back from the dead." Said the crow

"Listen here, we been at peace for only a month now and one of the rules is that you cannot send spies into the City like this. Why are you here?"

"Warlock. My master, Prince Uldren has heard a rumor going around in the Vestian Outpost. He needed me here to investigate something about the Traveler." It said

"I think the Guardians are entitled to hear this rumor, what is it?" I asked

"My Master only sent me here, I know nothing of it. If you must know, go to the Vestian Outpost." Said the Crow

"We will be going to hear about this but you'll be coming with us." Said Xendalia as she threw an EMP grenade, stunning the crow.

The crow shut off and Xen and I went back to her ship and set coordinates to our Solar System's Asteroid belt. It is now known as the Reef, home of the Awoken. They were humans transformed by the Traveler's light. They're skin are usually different shades of blue and purple and they're eyes glow an amazing range of colors. Xen, for example has white eyes and blue skin amd her hair is purple. After a couple of minutes in hyperspace we arrive at the Fallen Ship known as the Vestian Outpost. We enter in and see Petra Venj manning her post. She tracks Fallen Wolves that have escaped the Prison of Elders.

"Brilyn! It's nice to see you again but isn't the other half of Damascus already doing bounties for me? That doesn't matter I have a few for you too, also who is the Earth-Born?

"She is-"

" _I_ am Xendalia and you are?" she interrupted

"I am Petra Venj, I stay cooped up in here and tell Guardians to go out and hunt, but it's good to stay home. I've heard a lot about you from the others."

"Listen, Petra, we don't have much time. I need to speak to Prince Uldren." I said

"I can't let you see him. Are you crazy? This is the only place you are allowed in." She said

"Petra, please tell me where he is, I think he is expecting up" I said as I show her the Crow

"I see, follow Variks and I." Petra said

Variks, a Fallen Vandal of the House of Judgment led us to a door. He said some words spoken in the Fallen language to an Awoken Guard. She opened to door and we all walked in. We entered a community of shops and houses of the Awoken as we entered the noise stopped. Everyone was staring at us. This placed looked like slums. There were several roads with shops of people selling various items and on the top of the shops were houses. We made it through the village and entered another room. The room was completely black. A light suddenly switched on and on the other side of the table was Prince Uldren sitting on a chair with two guards standing by each of his side.

"My Crow." He said

"I'll give you your crow if you tell me why you sent it."

"that stays between me and the Armada, you don't need to worry about it. Now give him back to me!"

"Listen we need to stay united, the consensus already allows you to come to the Tower and investigate. You know that it is illegal to send your spies to investigate us. If you wanted to know something we could have just told you."

"How do I know if you're lying."

"Well how can I lie when I know nothing about it?"

"A darkness is coming! Eris Morn has been warning us. She also rambles on about a Darkness consuming the God."

"Please show me where I said you could just tell them?"

"Prince I'm sorry, I thought they needed to know"

"You idiot! I want you out of here now. And you, give me back the crow before I have all the Guardians thrown out!"

"Ghost give him his crow. I'm afraid it is dead, unfortunately. Good luck preparing. I will send a message to the Vanguard." I said

"Get. Out." He said

"We will and just remember, the crow was a message from me, don't let me catch one of them again." I said


End file.
